the last 2 feathers
by yuukiwhitewolf
Summary: the gang lands in a new world and as they sleep fai encounters 2 people in the middle of the night and it doesnt go well. he also discovers some frightening news. kurofai pairing later on. part 7 is up pazza!rating due to kurgie's mouth shame XD
1. The intruders in the darkness

Warning spoilers if you have not read the mangas or watched the anime! You have been warned but enjoy ^_^

A/n: (') that means inner thoughts

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Lost Story.

The intruders in the darkness

Night had fallen in the new world Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona had landed in. They had retrieved Sakura's newest feather without any major fights over it. Not that anyone was complaining. They all had decided over dinner in the inn that they would get a good night's sleep before traveling to the next world.

Fai sat wide awake on the couch. On top of Fai was a thin blanket that was made from the inn keeper. Fai looked out the window to see the moon glowing brightly like a lamp in the sky back at him. His right eye changed from his normal yellow eyes to the eerie glowing yellow of a vampire. Due to having the blood of a vampire called kumui and his companion Kurogane coursing through every inch of his body he never slept normally at night also because of his nightmares of Ashura. But having Kurogane's blood in him made it so he could feel Kurogane's presence this made Fai feel at ease. Fai gave a happy sigh as he felt Kurogane's calmness flow into himself. Fai glanced around the room to make sure everything was alright out of habit.

Sakura slept soundlessly in the only bed in the room. The bed had a rap around curtain which was pulled around to give her privacy as she slept. Syaoran slept with his back against the wall next to Sakura's bed. Fai smiled because Syaoran always slept like that protecting the one he cares about the most.

Fai glanced over at Kurogane who as usual had fallen asleep while fighting with Mokona about dinner. Kurogane had Mokona in his hand that rested on his knee. Fai could see the shine of the metal arm that he now had.

Fai silently cursed himself. His comrade had sacrificed a lot for him. Like the time they met the real Syaoran and soon discovered that the one that they had come to know was a clone. Fai went to go fight the clone but because he had become such good friends with that Syaoran Fai hesitated to harm him. That cost Fai dearly, the cost his left eye. Fai gingerly touched the eye patch that covered his missing eye. The clone Syaoran had eaten Fai's eye and had gained its power. Kurogane had stepped in just in time to stop clone Syaoran from eating Fai's other eye. Later Fai was on the verge of death when Kumui of the vampire twins and Kurogane found a way to save his life. Kurogane mixed his blood with Kumui and had it drip into Fai's mouth changing him into a vampire.

Then there was also the time in Fai's home country Celes country. They had to go a retrieve Sakura's body. The king Ashura had broken threw Fai's sleep spell and was going to kill him. Kurogane began to fight Ashura and killed him by stabbing him through the chest. But due to the fact the Fai had a curse but on him the world he knew began to collapse because Fai did not kill the king himself. Fai had used what little magic he had left to try and get his friends out of the crumbling world. Fai had only enough magic power to get Syaoran and Sakura out safely. But he did have enough for himself and Kurogane. Then a beam of light came from where Syaoran and Sakura hovered above what was left of the country. Kurogane had tried to pull Fai with him. But Fai had told him to go without him. Then the next thing Fai knew Kurogane had cut off him arm off in exchange for Fai's life.

Fai grits his teeth and griped the blanket over him.

'_Maybe,' _Fai thought '_maybe it's best I don't travel with them anymore. If I stay with them I might just bring them more pain and suffering'._

Fai thought it over for a moment then shook his head vigorously as if to dispel the dark, sad thought. He knew better than that he couldn't travel between worlds without mokona's help. Also nobody could understand him without Mokona. But then again Kurogane wouldn't let Fai get very far, if he left Kurogane would quickly catch up with and surly he would beat Fai up for real. Fai smiled at that thought.

Fai laid back down on the couch and but his arm over his head and thought.

'_Should I tell them? Should I tell them that I've had strange feeling ever since being in Kurogane's home country? And…..'_ Fai looked over at Kurogane again and his heart began to beat faster_ 'why do I have these feeling for kuro-sama?' _

'_Besides I can't leave Kurogane's side because if he dies then I die to. Besides who else would keep him under control'._ Fai smiled at the thought 

Suddenly Fai had a shiver run down his spine and an eerie heavy feeling settled over Fai. Fai looked frantically around the room. Nothing in the room had changed everyone was still sleeping soundlessly, as if nothing had happened.

'_Am I imagining things?'_ Fai tried to concentrate on where the strange sense was coming from. '_No I'm not imagining it there is something here. Somewhere. It's not in the room and it's not outside either. So then where?'_

Fai got up quietly so not to wake the others. He padded across the room over to the old Japanese style door and slid it back. It slid back without a sound. Fai stepped out into the hallway and slid the door shut behind him. The hall was dark no lights where on, the hallway was decorated with vases on top of small side tables above every vase was a picture of the innkeepers family. The strange sense Fai was now feeling was coming from some were down this dark hallway. Fai took a deep breath and headed down the hallway to where this strange sense was coming from. Fai glanced back to see if anyone was behind him. There was nothing behind him but darker hallway. When Fai turned around and saw 2 figures in front of him. One of them he recognized, Kyle Rondart, he was the man that had appeared in Kurogane's home world. He was also the same man who was in jade country pretending to be a doctor. He also appeared in Piffle world trying to sabotage the race and get Sakura's feather. The other one he did not recognize. But he was very suspicious.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Fai demanded in a harsh whisper '_Are they here for Sakura's feathers'?_

"What we are here for are a couple of that girl's feathers." Kyle smiled evilly Kyle's glasses reflected the moon shining from a nearby window.

"But also what we are here for is you my friend." The other man chuckled.

O_O wow what a strange bit of happenings! Fai loves Kurogane and some strange people have come for Fai! What are the Tsubasa group going to do oh no!! Wait for the next chapter to find out what happens!


	2. the shocking truth

Tsubasa chronicles lost story part 2

Alright this is the 2nd part to my lost story group. I'll give a quick recap for those who just started then you can ignore this top part. So what happened so far is we find out a little about what events happened before our story began and we learn Fai has hidden feelings for Kurogane. Fai gets a strange feeling and goes to check it out. He found Kyle who has tried to get Sakura's feathers before and a strange newcomer comes into play in these twists of fate. Ok enough from me enjoy!

"Me?' Fai whispered in disbelief as he stared at them suspiciously

"Why?"

"What a dull question to ask a person." The unnamed person laughed. He stood up with a quick fluid motion. Kyle stood up from the squatting position he apparently had been in. Fai had a terrible feeling coming from his gut about these 2. But that didn't matter. all Fai knew he had to do was keep these two from getting to his friends down the hall. That was the one and only thing that mattered.

Fai crouched down low to the ground. His hand twitched as the nails of his fingers grew 5 times longer, sharp as knives ready for a fight. His eye glowed a brighter color of yellow and his pupil became a thin slit. The vampire inside of him seemed to take over his body slightly.

"Ah he seems to have some fight in him. I don't remember this last time a saw you." Kyle cooed as he raised his hand palm out to Fai, in front of him it began to glow with magic. The unnamed person walked over to Kyle without any care about what was going on. He put his hand on Kyle's arm. He still had on an eerie crooked grin on his face.

"We need him in one piece remember don't destroy him." The man warned in a playful voice. Then he looked over at Fai. Fai jerked for a moment the man's eyes were glowing red. Fai took an unconscious half a step back those eyes he remembered them. But from where? They hunted him in his dreams but Fai could swear on his very life he had never met this strange man before.

The man smiled seeing an opening in Fai's defense and shot straight at him with lightning speed and agility. The man side swiped Fai in the face. It snapped Fai not only out of his thoughts but also off balance. Fai's bare feet scrambled for purchase on the wood floor. The side of Fai's face began to bleed as the man took another chance and attacked again. Fai's eye flashed as he grabbed the man hand and slashed his claws toward the man's face. The guy ducked under Fai's arm and fell back and kicked Fai clean in the middle of his chest knocking the wind out of him. Fai skidded back on the floor and so did the other man. 5 feet separated to 2 warriors. Fai clutched his aching chest as his breaths became shallow and labored. The man looked down at his hand in had a little trickle of Fai's blood running down it from where he had hit him. His licked the blood off his hand with delights.

"I always thought vampire blood tasted best of all but yours is different, a lot different. I like that. I want more." The man licked the blood off his lips. Fai stared at him in horror. Suddenly Fai heard Kyle begin to clap slowly. Both the fighters turned to look at him.

"Very nice display. Very fun to watch I must say but my dear fellow you know if you take his blood from him he will die. So I would not if I was you." Kyle warned with a warning glace at the man that stood in front of Fai

(Is the person with red eyes a vampire? He doesn't feel like one. What is he? Who is this guy? And what does he want so badly from me?) Fai thought as he slowly watched the other stand up and cracked his knuckles. With every pop Fai flinched, this man he radiated with power.

(I have to watch my step or else…) Fai never finished his thought and the man rushed at him again but faster than before. He grabbed both of Fai's wrists and slammed him with inhuman strength against the wall. Fai gasped in pain as little dark dots began to cloud Fai's vision. The man covered Fai's mouth with his other hand. Fai struggled to move and break away but the man's grip on him was like iron.

"Ah. He's trying to get away. Trying to run away like a frightened child." The man cooed and he pressed his body against Fai's and putting his head by his ear. Fai felt the man's hot breath on the side of his face. Every breath sent a chill down Fai's spine. Fear prickled in his throat.

(What is he going to do?!) Fai's Fears began to swell up and cloud his mind. Blocking out his thoughts of how to get out of the situation he now faced. The man leaned close and whispered something in Fai's ear. He talked in Fai's native tongue, he talked for a long time. Kyle watched quietly from the spot where he leaned against the wall. When the man finished talking to Fai he smile widened reviling dagger sharp teeth. Fai stopped moving, he stopped struggling. His body went limp with new mounted fear. Tears of Fear rolled down Fai's face. Whatever was said startled Fai greatly.

"What will you do?" the man asked in a teasing tone and he removed his hand from Fai's mouth and ran in down the side of his face. Fai said nothing his mouth hung open his breaths came quick and short. Sweat beaded down Fai's face making his hair stick to his forehead. Fai trembled greatly.

"Do you really have nothing to say? Or do you need proof?" the man laughed openly as he thrust his hand into Fai's chest. His hand went into his chest by magic. Fai groaned in pain as he felt like something was being drained out of him. Fai looked down to seem a strange mist was going up the man arm and over to Kyle. The mist flowed into Kyle's body.

"S-s-stop it." Fai barely managed in a weak tone. The man looked up and shrugged and pulled his hand out.

"What?" he taunted

"w-who a-are y-you?" Fai gasped

"I'm a hunter I hunt rare things through different worlds." The man explained

"Yes for you see, you are rare for you are the only one of you country left also your half wizard half vampire, also you have 2 thing in you I want as well and my hunter friend Tamake here." Kyle walked over and propped his arm up on Tamake's head and rested his chin in his hand.

"w-what are t-those two things?" Fai breathed Tamake's grasp on Fai's wrists tightened making Fai wince

"They are feathers." Tamake answered Fai was confused

(I have Sakura's feathers?) Fai thought this thought only made his fears spike again

"Yes and now we are going to take them!" Tamake covered Fai's mouth with his hand again. Fai began to struggle again. He had to get away he couldn't let them have the feathers they said he had. He had to warn the others! Fai's struggling became more desperate as Kyle's hand glowed purple. He held his glowing hand in front of the helpless Fai. The air around Fai's chest began to glow yellow and pain began running through Fai's body. Fai screamed in pain but it was only muffled by the hand covering his mouth. Tears of pain were now starting to sting his eye. Fai had a last second thought and looked over and saw a vase on a table. He kicked the table leg hard enough to knock the vase over and fall to the ground. The vase smashed with and ear busting crash.

"You should not have done that." Kyle growled and the pain grew larger Fai screamed again. Something felt like it was leaving Fai's body

(Please Kurogane, Syaoran, hear that crash. Help before they take it!) Fai thought desperately as he gave another muffled scream.


	3. to the rescue!

Tsubasa chronicles lost story chapter 3

Yeah we are at number 3, hope you have been enjoying this so far because I have. Ok recap time for new comers. Fai went to check out this strange feeling he had and he found Kyle an evil man from another couple of worlds and a hunter called Tamake. They tell Fai he has 2 of Sakura's feathers in him. They start to take one out of him when he kicks over a vase to get Kurogane or the others to wake up. Oohhh suspense!

Kurogane stretched and yawned. He had slept long and hard. Hard enough in fact that he had let down his guard which he had never done before. Also he found it quite irritating that something could have happened and he was not prepared.

(Must have been something I ate for dinner.) He thought angrily. He stretched his stiff arm to find the small meat bun also known to him as Mokona sleeping in his hand. Kurogane grumbled a complaint quietly and did a quick sweep of the room with his eyes. Everyone seemed to be here till his eyes feel on the vacant couch in the corner of the room. Kurogane groaned. The mage had disappeared. Again!

(Now where did that idiot mage go?) Kurogane shrugged and decided the mage had gone to the bathroom. He had, had enough of worrying about that happy go lucky mage sometimes.

"Kuro-chan give me back my rice ball." Mokona said in his sleep. Kurogane flinched at the sound of his pet name the meat bun and the stupid mage gave him. Kurogane got up and was about to throw Mokona on the ground when he heard the sound of something breaking. The sound made Kurogane jump back a few feet into the air. It was also loud enough to shake Syaoran and Sakura from their sleep. Even the meat bun woke up with a start.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked pulling back the curtain to her bed just ever so slightly to peak out and look at Syaoran.

"I don't know princess." Syaoran replied sleepily rubbing his eyes. He stood up and walked over to Kurogane. Sakura climbed gently out of the bed only to gasp at the coldness of the floor and spin around to grab shoes.

"Maybe it was the wind?" Mokona piped up as he hopped up onto Sakura's shoulder

"probably the stupid ma-" Kurogane's voice trailed off as he felt the presence of 2 more people then there should be. There was also the sense of danger in the air it seemed so thick you could taste it. Kurogane narrowed his eyes. Something didn't sit right and the mage was still not back yet. Kurogane could feel him nearby.

(I don't like this….) Kurogane grabbed his sword that rested in the corner of the room.

"Kurogane-san?" Sakura questioned as she glanced fearfully at his sword.

"Just stay here. Kid get your sword ready, someone is here. And I don't think there here to stay the night." Kurogane ordered softly as he slid the door open. He heard Syaoran behind him summon his sword in a great display of blue crackling light. Kurogane stepped out into the hallway it was dark no lights where on and the hall was empty. Syaoran appeared at his side. Kurogane motioned for Syaoran to follow as he continued down the hall. A small glow came from around the corner in one of the shoot off halls. He heard strange sounds coming from there too. Kurogane took a step into the off hallway and looked down it. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock. Fai was pinned against the wall next to the broken vase that must have wakened them in front of Fai stood 2 men. One of the men in front of him had both of Fai's wrists in his hand and had them pinned over Fai's head. Fai was trying to buckle off the wall but the man held him fast unable to move. The man's other hand covered Fai's mouth muffling his screams of pain. The second man had his hand in front of Fai's chest; the air around his chest glowed yellow. Kurogane didn't care what they were trying to do but they have to get their hands off the mage.

(I don't care what they want they need to get away from the mage or I will make them!) Kurogane's anger began to boil

"Fai-san!" Sakura cried as she peed around the corner. The 2 men's head whipped around to stare at them. Kurogane heard Mokona shush Sakura but he kept his eyes on Fai and the 2 men. With the element of surprise gone they had to attack to get them away. Kurogane didn't care, he had their attention

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kurogane barked as he drew his sword and charged forward. Ignoring to mages frightened and surprised look. Kurogane stopped a few feet from the attackers and slashed upward with his sword. A great stream of air flew from his sword at the men. They jumped away before it got to them. The wind hit the wall knocking over vases and paintings and tables all around the hall. As the 2 jumped out of range of Kurogane's first attack they let Fai go. His cries had stopped Fai's eye went back to normal blue and his eye slid shut and his slipped down to wall and collapsed on the floor with a soft thud. The group ran toward Fai. Kurogane and Syaoran stood protective in front of him as Sakura ran to his aid. She cradled his head in her lap while Mokona jumped onto Fai's chest and cried his name trying to get him to wake up.

"What do you think you were doing?" Kurogane demanded angrily. Tamake's red eyes glowed red with amusement and he just smiled and laughed.

"We were getting what we came here for idiot." He informed him. Kurogane growled and took a step toward them.

"Whoa easy we didn't get it because you interrupted us in the middle of the job." The other one huffed. Syaoran gasped recognizing the one that had just spoken

"Kyle!" Syaoran growled

"BINGO!" Tamake clapped jumping up and down

"Alright Tamake I think we need to get our friend the mage and leave don't you think?" Kyle asked as a smile crept to his lips again. Kurogane tightened his grip on his sword.

"Yes and seeing these men I guess this will be fun." Tamake chuckled and shot at Kurogane he aimed a punch at Kurogane's side. Kurogane side stepped and brought his sword over his head and slashed downward expecting to cut Tamake's arm. But his sword suddenly stopped short. Tamake's hand grasped the tip of Kurogane's sword in his hand. Blood flowed down his arm and stained his shirt. Kyle meanwhile his magic flared up and began to float around him as he lunged at Sakura and Fai.

"AHH!" Sakura screamed and clutched Fai close to her. Syaoran stepped between them and held his sword in front of him and his mouth began to move forming words. Kyle jumped back as a bolt of blue lighting came at him. Syaoran took to the offensive and began to try and jab him with the sword. Kyle slipped nimbly between each blow avoiding each one without fail.

Kurogane pulled away from the sword Tamake had somehow produced in a instant and had began thrusting at Kurogane repeatedly.

(Damn this hallway is too small it's hard to avoid here.) Kurogane thought grimly. One of the attacks cut his check. A small amount of blood remained on Tamake's sword. He brought it to his lips and licked some off. He licked his lips and smiled in understanding.

"hm." Tamake looked at Kurogane then at Fai

"What?" demanded the swordsman as he slid his gaze over to Fai and the princess.

"So your blood is the one I also tasted in the mages blood." Tamake explained quickly

"How did you…?" Kurogane stood shocked and angered and looked at the red eyed Tamake.

"We had a small squeamish and I got a little taste. It tasted good." He cooed backing away waiting for Kurogane to lose his cool. Kurogane looked at the ground and he clenched his fist in rage.

"YOU BASTERED!" Kurogane yelled at Tamake and began to attack slashing a Tamake forcing him back.

Syaoran received and attack from Kyle full in the chest sending him flying backward into the wall of the cross hall.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried out in worry. Kurogane froze.

"KID!" he called trying to see his condition. Tamake took this advantage and kick Kurogane hard in the side of the head. Kurogane hit the wall and dropped his sword which Tamake promptly picked up and held the tip to Kurogane's throat.

Kyle sighed and walked over to Sakura and Fai again. Sakura gasped but Mokona jumped up and tried to block the way with his little body. Kyle just batted him out of the way sending him tumbling to the ground. He bent down and was about to grab Fai by the front of his shirt when Fai's hand twitched and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ah I see you're awake again." Kyle noted "all the better you can see the mess we made with your friends." Kyle motioned with is hand to show Fai the damage. Kurogane strained to look over at Fai only to see a fear replace his normal calm eye. Kyle leaned forward and muttered something in Fai's ear. Everyone could hear it but it was again in a language Kurogane didn't know. Fai stared at Kyle then to tamake. Tamake said something else to Fai. Then with a nod to Kyle he dropped Kurogane's sword on the ground and walked over to Fai.

"We'll meet again." Kyle told Fai as he stood and walked down to hall and vanished. Tamake followed but looked back at Fai and smiled, waved and disappeared. Everyone sat in silence, taking in everything that had just happened. Fai began to shake violently as he wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the ground.


	4. the dream and the fear

Tsubasa chronicles lost story part 4

Kurogane stayed where he was. Not daring to move. They could just be playing with them and might play a sneak attack for all he knew. But he had to go check and the kids and Fai. Kurogane slowly got up carefully scanning up and down the hall. Sakura had a hand on Fai's shoulder and was calling his name but she kept looking over at Syaoran against the farthest wall. Kurogane grabbed his sword from where it laid on the ground and sheathed it. Kurogane walked over to Sakura.

"Go ahead and check on the kid princess. It's alright I'll take care of him." Kurogane told her gently Sakura looked between him and Fai. She had her doubts about leaving Fai's side Kurogane guessed. He didn't blame her; Fai was a wreck right now. He was scared and Kurogane had never seen him this scared before. None of them had seen Fai like this. These people must have done something that hurt Fai deeply.

"Go ahead it's alright." Kurogane reassured her and motioned for her to go.

"But what if they..." she began but Kurogane cut her off

"I won't let those 2 do anything to the mage, you or the kid even the meat bun. Ok?" he persuaded a little more sharply. Sakura looked at Fai's scared face one more time then nodded and ran over to help Syaoran. Kurogane turned his attention to the shaking mage. He looked like a mess. His eye was full of fear. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mage you alright?" Kurogane asked the mage gave no response that he even heard him he just sat there like a frightened child. Kurogane shook him.

"Mage! Hey!" Kurogane called again shaking him harder the mage still said nothing. Fear had begun to rise in Kurogane as well. What had they done to him?

"FAI!" Kurogane griped both his shoulders and shook Fai harder to get his attention. He purposefully said his name to see if that would snap him out of it. It worked. Fai looked up at Kurogane this time. Relief rushed over Kurogane. Fai stared at him.

"ku-ro-gane." Fai said slowly as his eye slid shut again and he collapsed in Kurogane's arms. Kurogane caught Fai and stared down at him worried. Kurogane was shocked the mage had said his name and not his normal pet names. When he did this things were bad for sure.

(Now is not the time to worry about this I have to just get him and the kids out of here.) Kurogane scooped the mage effortlessly bridle style into his arms and carried him over to where Sakura and Syaoran where. Syaoran didn't seem badly hurt just a little warn out. He stood up and looked at Fai in Kurogane's arms.

"Is he going to be ok?" Syaoran asked worry filled his voice and it was written all across his face.

"Don't worry once he gets some sleep he will be just fine. Same old fake smile and everything." Kurogane told them but it was more to tell himself that Fai would be fine. Hopefully what he said would be true.

"So go on and go back to the room and try and sleep I'll keep watch." Kurogane shooed them along Syaoran looked like he was about to argue but Kurogane gave him a stern hard look.

"Yes Kurogane-san, come on princess I'll help you back." Syaoran took Sakura's hand as Mokona hopped onto her shoulder for a ride back. Once they left Kurogane looked at the hallway and the broken vases and pictures and He whispered

"Mage when you wake up you better be ok and ready to explain." Kurogane whispered as he headed back down the hall to the room. Kurogane shifted Fai into one of his arms so to use his free hand to slide the door open. He walked to the couch and laid Fai down gently. Knowing Fai wasn't going anywhere anytime soon he went over to check on Syaoran.

"Hey you sure you going to be ok?" Kurogane asked quickly squatting down to give him a good look over. Syaoran nodded as Sakura still looked at him worriedly. Kurogane went to get some ice. That kick to the head a while ago made him dizzy now. Quickly he found a small fridge in the room and filled a bag with ice put it in a towel and put it on the side of his head.

"kuro-poo got hurt!" Mokona jumped up onto his shoulder and patted his ice bag he held there.

"Yeah and you're going to be next if you don't leave me alone!" Kurogane growled batting at the white ball half heartedly as he headed over to the couch Fai laid on. Fai was quiet he still trembled but for the most part had calmed down. Kurogane reached over and grabbed a blanket and put it over Fai gently.

(I'll find out from Fai what happened in the morning. we just need to sleep and get out of this world as soon as possible.) Kurogane sat down on the ground toward the end of the couch. The moon was still out and it was only midnight. Kurogane sighed

(It's going to be a long night) Kurogane thought sadly.

The words Tamake and Kyle said rang threw Fai's head endlessly no end seemed in sigh t to them.

"We know who you are and what you are. I know what you where and who you will be. I know everything about those you travel with. I need you mage. I want you. And you will be with me or I will make you be mine." Tamake's voice ran through Fai's mind he could hear the sly smirk in his voice.

(No shut up!) Fai screamed mentally, images raced through his mind he saw everyone dead. Kurogane's Saroyan's and Sakura's bloody bodies lay on the ground around him. He just stared his mouth open in a soundless gasp as he took some involuntary steps back.

"If you don't come with me your friends will die, by your own hands." Tamaki's voice laughed in Fai's head. Fai looked down at his hands to see them covered in blood. Fai's eye widened in fear

(No! I won't kill them!) He screamed clamping his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to block out Tamaki's laughing voice.

"Yes you will." Kyle's voice laughed.

"Your weak you have been weak and always will be!" Tamake's voice cooed Fai had an image zipped threw his mind of him when he was attacked pinned against the wall. He was helpless.

(No! I'm not weak!) Fai yelled into the blackness of his mind.

"You have more magic than you think. Your mind, your soul, they were made from the 2 feathers that reside in your body we will take those feathers."

(NO! I won't let you!) Fai yelled at the voice uselessly not caring if it was stupid.

"Once we take those feathers your body will be a shell at my disposal. A lot of people will pay for rare slaves, slaves from other worlds."

(NO!) Fai yelled as he saw the image of Tamake come at him, and he threw up his arms automatically in defense. Something caught his arm.

"Fine we will just take your friends."

"NO! Don't hurt them!"

"Easy." A voice said

"NO! I won't let you! No! Stay away from them!" Fai screamed trying to pull away

"Fai calm down you're alright they aren't here. They won't hurt you, and I won't ever let them hurt you again." The voice said softly. Fai knew the voice. Fai opened his eye to find he was on his back with Kurogane and Syaoran on top of him. Kurogane was holding his hand and Syaoran was holding his shoulders.

"Kuro-tan? Syaoran-kun?" Fai froze. Kurogane looked at him concerned. But his eye twitched at his nickname.

"What are you...?" Fai began but let his voice trailed off.

"You were flailing around in your sleep and screaming." Kurogane explained.

"We didn't want you to hurt yourself." Syaoran added. Fai sat up. Syaoran and Kurogane backed away a little to give him room. Fai put his face in his hand and sighed.

(What is wrong with me?) Fai thought sadly to himself. Syaoran got the feeling they should be left alone.

"I'm going back to the other room." Syaoran announced uncomfortably to Kurogane who nodded and he left closing the door behind him. A deafening Silence followed nether Kurogane or Fai said anything for a long time.

"Hey mage you alright?" Kurogane broke the awkward silence from where he sat at the end of the couch. Fai said nothing for a long moment trying to figure out what to say to Kurogane.

"yes I'm fine." Fai lied smiling at the swordsman. Kurogane grit his teeth.

"STOP THAT! Don't hide behind that smile! You are not fine! Tell me the truth!" Kurogane yelled at him. Fai was shocked he had never see Kurogane so worried about him before.

"I'm telling you the truth I'm fine Kuro-pie" Fai pressed. His smile faltered ever so slightly slightly.

"Fine whatever. But what did they do to you?" Kurogane asked yet half demanded

"Nothing that just threatened me is all." Fai answered quietly refusing to look into the Swordsman's glaring red eyes or let him get the better of him. He knew Kurogane could see through his mask. He had to be quiet he could not risk having the others involved in this situation. Kurogane stood up abruptly startling Fai.

"Get dressed we are leaving this world in 15 min" Kurogane informed him and marched out of the room slamming the door behind him making Fai wince. After a moment Fai deiced Kurogane was gone. He leaned back in the couch clutching his chest. He began to sweat.

(This is not good I don't think I'm going to last.) Fai thought sadly.

(what did they do to me? What was that mist they took out of me?) Fai wondered as he slowly got up. He didn't know if his legs would hold him or not. Satisfied that his leg would hold his weight he went to retrieve his cloths from where kuro-chan had put them. Fai smiled kuro-poo was too nice to him to all aspects he should hate Fai not be nice to him.


	5. the fallen mage

Tsubasa chronicles part 4

The fallen Mage

Warning! Kurogane gets mad and his mouth is going to be just a little dirty! XD

Fai P.O.V.

(What did they do to me? What was that mist they took out of me?) Fai wondered as he slowly got up. He didn't know if his legs would hold him or not. Satisfied that his leg would hold his weight he went to retrieve his cloths from where kuro-chan had put them. Fai smiled kuro-poo was too nice to him to all aspects he should hate Fai not be nice to him. Fai changed from his night wear to his normal outfit His long black leggings and black long tight shirt that fit his thin frame perfectly. He slipped on his black shoes that matched his pants. He slipped on his top short coat that was outlined in blue around the edges; it had a slightly taller neck than his undershirt. It bore 2 coal black straps on the side that tightened it. The coat broke in half halfway down his back and crossed in the front of his stomach. Fai looked at himself in a mirror in the corner of the room.

(Ah I do look terrible.) He sighed he noted how pale he looked and clammy. His bangs stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Beside that he felt slightly lightheaded. He shook his head and decided it was best to go on out and head to the next world with the others. He paused at the window the sun was rising and a cool breeze wafted through the room birds sang their songs outside in the morning air. Turning away from the window Fai reached for the door and slid it back.

Kurogane's P.O.V.

Kurogane sat in a spot in the middle of the room fuming silently. He was changed and ready to go. His annoyed atmosphere around him didn't go unnoticed by the kids, he could tell.

(Damn that mage sometimes! Always hiding behind that damn mask and telling lies thinking he's protecting people if he does that!) Kurogane thought bitterly. Silently he cursed at the mage for not being so open to at least tell him whether he was badly hurt or not. The sound of reproaching footsteps broke Kurogane out of his angered thoughts. The person that walked up was Syaoran with the princess kneeling beside him and Mokona on his shoulder.

"Uhm Kurogane-san…" He began uneasily shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot he was trying to avoid Kurogane's angry eyes.

"Yeah?" Kurogane replied trying his hardest to keep the anger out of his voice he knew where this question was heading.

"Did Fai-san tell you what happened?" He asked quickly. The sun was now raising casting ray of light on Syaoran's face from the window.

"No he didn't but he will..." (Like that would ever happen with his bull headedness) Kurogane tried to make his lie sound convincing but the 2 kids didn't seem too convinced. (They know him as well as I do.) The meat bun bounced onto Kurogane's head and put his paw on what should have been his hips.

"Mommy will tell daddy everything in a little while!" it squeaked in a happy singsong voice. Giggles and snickers rose from the 2 children.

"Why you little!"Kurogane plucked the white ball off his head and squeezed him.

"But it's true! Fai will tell kuro-pan soon because…" Mokona didn't finish because Kurogane began pulling his cheeks. The door in the corner of the room slid back and Fai walked out uneasily.

"Fai-san!" Sakura ran over to meet him with a bright smile on her face. Kurogane looked Fai over. (Well regardless what he says he really doesn't look good at all.) Fai was deathly pale and he was a little sweaty and it was really obvious. Syaoran sent Kurogane another glance before going over to Fai too.

"Fai-san are you alright?" Sakura asked cocking her head to one side worry seemed to be in her eyes from where Kurogane sat listening.

"Yes Sakura-chan I'm fine!" Fai broke into one of his wide grins. Kurogane snorted and turned away anger rising in him again (yet another lie. It only hurts people more when you hide like you do mage.) Kurogane thought to the mage knowing good and well the mage couldn't hear him.

"Well, let's go kuro-rin!" Fai chimed waving his hand in front of his face. Kurogane grumbled his response. (You should know I don't want to talk to you right now!) Kurogane sent a murderous glare at the mage who slapped on his stupid smile.

"Let's just go already!" Kurogane barked angrily making the other sweat drop and agree. The seal formed at their feet and Mokona swallowed them up. The cold crisp air of the space between worlds hit Kurogane full in the face. It was relieving after all the anger he had felt. It was quiet, nobody said a word as they changed not that Kurogane was complaining. It gave him time to think. He looked over at the mage who was traveling alongside him. Heat rushed to his face not in anger up in…

(oh god no please don't fucking tell me I love him. AH!) Kurogane mentally slapped himself but quickly realized that he knew it from the beginning anyway. The way he protected Fai and the way they fought with each other it brought them together. Light came at them and it blinded them for a moment. Then came the falling sensation.

"Oh crud!" Kurogane cursed as he fell, the light made it impossible to see where he was going to land. Suddenly ground met body and Kurogane landed on something, hard and his head hit the ground hard enough to make him see stars and he blacked out.

Moments later!...

Kuro-poo's P.O.V

Kurogane groaned and sat up. His head pounding and aching specks of black spots still floated in his vision. He put his hand to his head. The area he landed in was a grassy hill with a single tree at the top of the hill. The sun beat down relentlessly but a light breeze cooled the surrounding area. The hill stood in the middle of a beautiful clearing around the edge was a ring of trees which beyond that was a huge forest that stretches forever in all directions.

"Damn meat bun…. One of these days I'm gonna…." Kurogane fumed at the meat bun. (Come to think of it I don't hear the meat buns annoying voice. And where are the kid and the princess? And the damn mage?)

"Shit…"Kurogane looked around not seeing anyone.

"Oh kuro-rin is up!" Fai's voice chimed from nowhere. Kurogane looked around but didn't see anyone. Something shifted underneath him. (You don't mean that….)

"Could kuro-rin get off my tummy?" Fai asked. Kurogane looked underneath him to see the mage looking up at him with a forced pained smile and waving at him.

"Ahh!" Kurogane yelped and jumped off him quickly, embarrassed. Heat rushed to his cheeks again but he forced it back down. (Normally I'm the one landed on…) Kurogane couldn't remember how many times the group had landed in a pile him on the bottom the mage on top of him, the kid atop him and the princess safely on top and the meat bun landing on the ground beside the pile of bodies. Fai stood and brushed his fur lined coat off and stretched out his stiff muscles.

"Well looks like everyone is separated again." He announced with a forced smile again. He looked worse that before his shaking had returned slightly and his sweating was obvious now also he looked snow white instead of peach like he normally was. Also his eye had lost its shine and there were ring of tiredness under his yellow eye.

"They aren't far we can still understand each other." Kurogane growled and stood up. (Best to go to the top of the hill so we can see what's around.) Without a word to the mage Kurogane began trudging up the hill.

"Is kurgie burgie angry?" Fai chirped from behind Kurogane.

"What do you think! I'm always landed with you when we're separated!" Kurogane yelled back at the mage. But it was true almost all the time when the group got split up during world changes the kid and the princess and the meat bun ended up together and Kurogane got landed with the always perky mage.

"Aw! Does kurgie burgie not like me around?" Fai asked in a squeaky and sad tone that was very playful and false.

"Not when someone doesn't trust me enough to open up and tell me what happened to them!" Kurogane half screamed back at him. At that comment the mage didn't respond. Silence ensued the 2 trekkers as they reached the top of the hill. Fai was breathing hard and put a hand on the tree and took a rest. Kurogane shaded his eyes from the sun as he looked around the large base of the hill looking for any signs of their companions. At the base of the other side of the hill Kurogane spotted 2 little black dots. Squinting hard against the blazing sun he noticed that one of them was waving at him. (Well that's good they're safe) Kurogane signed in relief.

"They're just down the hill." Kurogane informed the still out of breath mage behind him. He refused to look at him.

"Ok kuro! You go on ahead I still need to get used to the warm weather here! I'll be right behind you promise!" the mage waved him off. Kurogane hesitated for a moment then took off at a jog down the hill. But he had a bad feeling that he should have stayed and he was right…

Fai P.O.V

"they're just down the hill" Kurogane informed Fai. (oh good that means they landed safely and not in some place bad) Fai was relieved. But he was also worried his condition was getting worse it hurt more and more to breathe now that a moment ago he shook terribly. He was breaking out in a cold sweat now too. But he couldn't tell Kurogane.

"ok kuro! You go on ahead I still need to get used to the warm weather here! I'll be right behind you promise!" Fai waved the swordsman off. The swordsman hesitated then took off down the hill at a jog. The moment he was gone and out of ear shot range Fai collapsed again the tree trunk. His breaths came in short rasps and hurt greatly. His vision was now fading and he just saw blurred objects. (this is bad. Maybe Tamaki was right maybe I am weak.) Fai brought his hand up to his face it shook uncontrollably. Fai let his hands fall to his sides. His strength was giving out and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Kurogane" he whispered meekly as e let the closing darkness around him take over and slipped silently and effortlessly into unconsciousness.

Kurogane's P.O.V

Kurogane stopped when he met the 2 kids halfway up the hill.

"You 3 alright?" Kurogane asked quickly looking them over swiftly.

"Yes Kurogane-san." Syaoran replied a smile playing softly on his teenage face

"Yeah Mokona landed them in a huge pile of leaves!" Mokona motioned with his paws the size of the pile.

"Yeah that and that I landed on top of the mage on the other side of the huge hill!" Kurogane growled at the white ball of fur.

"Speaking of Fai-san where is he?" The princess broke in. Kurogane stopped and turned around expecting to see the mage right behind him but he wasn't. Kurogane was now worried the mage didn't look right and he should have stayed with him (damn it I should have know better than that) Kurogane cursed him self

"I left him at the top of the hill. He said he was going to be right behind me." Kurogane muttered. Syaoran shot him a 'and you believed him!' look that made Kurogane flinch.

"We should go check on him." The princess advised and Kurogane nodded and they all ran at full force back up the hill. Kurogane all the while trying to feel the mages presence but it wasn't there. (oh no please tell me they didn't…) he didn't want to think about that. As they came to the top the princess got there first and she froze. The kid in tow looked in the direction she was looking and stopped moving and looked at something with fear and worry. (oh god what happened?) Kurogane rounded the top of the hill and the sight that greeted them was the mage unconscious on the ground slumped over to the side. Nobody moved for a second they just stood there shocked. Kurogane was the first to snap out of his daze.

"FAI!" he yelled rushing over to the limp body under the shade of the tree.

"FAI-SAN!" Sakura and Syaoran cried as they too snapped out of their daze and rushed over to help.

"Damn idiot! What wrong with him!" Kurogane yelled at the mage.

POOR FAI! He seems to be having a bad time and Kurogane admitted he loved him O_O


	6. happy go lucky town

Happy go lucky town

Hey everyone! Sorry for being gone so long and not uploading the new chapter like I should. But being summer there are things that needed to be done on my list and now I finished everything down to writing the next story so here it is enjoy!

**WARNING HERE BE SPIOLERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**( oh I'm not yelling at anyone I'm just making sure that everyone knows so I don't get chewed out for it.)

**Kurogane's p.o.v.**

"FAI!" he yelled rushing over to the limp body under the shade of the tree.

"FAI-SAN!" Sakura and Syaoran cried as they too snapped out of their daze and rushed over to help.

"Damn idiot! What wrong with him!" Kurogane yelled at the mage knowing nobody was going to answer. Trying desperately to get the mage to respond Kurogane shook the mage. Guilt clenched Kurogane's heart he should have known better than to leave the idiot up here. (What's wrong with me I keep screwing up?) Kurogane cursed himself as he gave up trying to wake the mage up.

"Fai…" the meat bun sobbed from the princess's shoulder. Kurogane frantically began to think of something that would be helpful.

"We need to find a town, village, cottage anything and a doctor." Kurogane muttered loud enough for Syaoran to hear him. The kid instantly shot up from his kneeling position and looked around from the view from the top of the hill was they now stood. Kurogane tried to look the mage over with the little medical understand he had. All he knew that 1. The mage was breathing (thank god) Kurogane thought with little joy 2. He had a horribly high fever (Crap!) Kurogane felt totally useless all he could really do was watch over the mage that laid in front of him and hope and pray that he would pull through whatever was wrong with him. (Those bastards… I'm going to fucking kill them the next time I see them!) Kurogane threatened.

"Hey! I see a town!" the kid announced loudly with triumph as he pointed over to the west. Where he pointed was beyond the ring of trees as in what seemed like a desert. It seemed to be 10 to 20 miles out. (Oh god! Heaven forbid it should be close!) Kurogane cursed

"Alright let's head there and see if there's an inn and a doctor who can look at him." Kurogane stood up.

"Right!" the princess nodded with a determined look on her face. (She must be trying to be brave for him…) Kurogane decided.

"Kid you be in front. Princess you walk in between me and the kid. The last thing we need is to let our guard down and get attacked." Kurogane instructed with a growl hating to have to put the kid in front of the caravan but that way he could keep an eye on both of them but from a perspective he could jump in and help them if needed.

Syaoran seemed to think about it for a moment and from the look on his face he seemed to understand the logic behind it and agreed. Kurogane nodded to him in thanks then reached down and gently took him by the arms and pulled him onto his back. The mages arms dangled limp in front of Kurogane's chest, the mages head resting on his shoulder his uncovered eye closest to his head. Kurogane reached around and grabbed his fake arms wrist and created a sling so the mage wouldn't slide off his back.

"Alright you 3 lets go." Kurogane said angrily as they began their small journey to the village in the distance.

**Fai p.o.v.**

Pain…

That's all he felt.

It felt worse than back in Tokyo when the clone Syaoran stole his eye and when Kurogane and Kamui had turned him into a vampire to save his life*. This pain was worse. Fai had hoped the pain would have died down somewhat if he let sleep take him but it only made it worse. Now his senses were beginning to return to him. His body screamed in pain. But he felt like he was moving. A rigid mass of muscle and bone was beneath him. The smell of must and sweat** came into his nostrils. (Kurogane.) Relief flooded his body.

"kur…ane…" Fai whispered through a dry mouth that felt like sand paper. The ninja gave him a sideways glance relief played in the ninjas eyes. (Wait when did he get so close?) Fai panicked and noticed that the black ninja was caring him. Fai tried to get off but all the strength he had was gone and all he could go was squirm on his back for a few seconds.

"I'm fine Kurogane put me down." Fai whispered in a weak protest to the ninja.

"You are not god damn fine! Stop freaking lying to my face!" Kurogane growled at him angrily giving him a death glare. Fai suddenly understood how worried the ninja must have been him and the kids and Mokona.

Kurgie burgee's p.o.v.

The mage was awake if only for a moment that's all he cared about. He had half yelled at Fai about lying to his face and he knew he was going to regret that later. At least he got to see his eyes one last time. (Wait one last time when the hell did I start thinking I was never going to see him again!) Kurogane mentally kicked himself for thinking so negative the mage lied to him and that meant he was feeling ok to a degree by Kurogane's best bet. The mage muttered something inaudible to him then passed out again on his shoulder and Kurogane had a feeling that was going to be the last time he awoke in a long time. Something caught Kurogane's attention that had been nagging in the back of his mind for some time sense the other night after the attack his eyes had been that scary yellow color with thin slits like that of a snakes. The only other time Kurogane had seen those eyes was in Infinity world*** when Fai had sucked Kurogane's blood. And just now his eyes had that hunger look in hem just like before. (Could it really be that simple?) Kurogane thought.

(Then again Fai hasn't had any of my blood in a long time.) If he remembered his folk lore correctly Vampires needed to dink blood often but could go a good length of time between each drinking. That had been through a lot in the resent couple of weeks. The fight in Fai's home world, the fight in Kurogane's home world and the fight the other night no wonder the mage was so tired. But could it really be that simple?

5 hours of walking later…. Kurogane's p.o.v.

"Kurogane-san we're here!" the kid announced from up ahead the princess and the meat bun's faces lit up and then ran forward to the kid as they entered the village which for being in literally the middle of nowhere was very busy.

"Thank god." Kurogane huffed he had carried the mage all the way here and frankly the mage gets heavy after a while.

"Excuse me is there an inn nearby?" The princess asked one of the people on the street.

"Why yes dear just down there it's a bar slash inn but they will offer you rooms all the same." The lady the princess asked replied with a big smile as she continued on her way down the street. They headed in the direction the lady had pointed them and sure enough there was a bar slash inn. A feeling of uneasiness crept over Kurogane as they entered all the people inside looked up when they entered and then smiled oddly at them. (Ok creepy much.) Kurogane scowled. Ignoring the glares and telling the kids to stay close he approached the bar with the mage still on his back.

"Oi!" Kurogane barked at the bar tender trying to get his attention. It worked the bar tender turned around a cup in hand a smile played on his lips as he looked the group over.

"Hello who can I help yall?" the bar tender asked with a slight country accent in his voice. Sakura and Syaoran both sweat dropped and Kurogane growled in annoyance (their smiles are as annoying as the mage's .)

"We need a room to stay in for a few days." Kurogane said slowly not wanting to fully trust these people.

"Well a course ya do! Just go up them stairs and the last door on the left can be yalls." The bar tender tossed them a pair of keys and thumbed to the general direction of the room he referred to.

"hm that friend of yalls seem in bad shape eh?" the bar tender looked at the mage with a certain gleam in his eye that made Kurogane feel like punching him hard in the face and he hardly had any patience to hold himself back right now. Kurogane continued a scowled and muttered a thank you and motioned the kids to follow him as he spun sharply and marched the stairs to the second floor. All the way into the room he felt the eye of all the people in the bar on their backs.

Once in the room with the door locked behind them all 4 people let out the breath that they had apparently been holding the entire journey.

"Thank goodness we found a place to stay." The princess sighed with relief

"Now we need to find a doctor to nurse fai-mommy back to health!" Mokona chirped as she hopped to the door eagerly.

"no." Kurogane said firmly as he placed the mage down on the bed that rested against the wall. The kids and the meat bun looked at Kurogane with confused looks. (I don't like the way the people here have been looking at us and the mage and they are too polite and they gave us this room to easily they didn't even ask where we were from at that.) Normally people would ask them questions before even talking to them or giving them rooms.

Normal p.o.v.

"Why not Kurogane-san, Fai-san needs medical attention now." Syaoran argued he was worried for the adult that had stayed with him from the very beginning of the journey and had endured a lot because of him.

"This town doesn't feel right cant you feel it kid?" Kurogane growled as he took his cape off a draped it over the mage's sleeping form.

"Hey fur ball can you contact the witch?" Kurogane asked. Mokona smiled and hopped onto the bed.

"Yep yep Mokona can!" It squeaked as the jewel on Mokona's forehead glowed purple and an image projected onto the wall above the spot where the mage laid. The witch Yuuko appeared in the circle. She was surprised at first then a small smile played on her lips as she looked at them.

"Well hello… good to see you again." Yuuko greeted them. Kurogane pulled up a chair and sat down and Sakura sat on the floor and Syaoran took up a spot leaning against the wall.

"Yuuko we need your help." Mokona whimpered in sadness. The witch raised an eyebrow. Then she quickly noticed that one of the group was missing.

"Where is Fai-san?" she questioned as she looked them over. Nobody answered right away.

"Fai-san is sick and we don't know why." Sakura answered quietly. Surprised passed over the witches face as she looked down at the sleeping figure below her holographic self.

"we want to know if you can figure out what wrong with him." Kurogane put in slowly keeping his head down and not moving his eyes away from the mage. The witch studied Fai for a long moment then snapped back in shock and realization.

"what is it Yuuko?" Mokona asked in a shaky voice.

"You have a problem on your hands for sure." Yuuko replied as she regained control over her facial expressions.

"So you know what's wrong with him?" Syaoran asked in hope.

"Yes I do but you might not want to know." Yuuko looked away trying to figure out how to break the unknown news to them.

"What is it damn it all!" Kurogane cursed at her.

"Well if you must know Fai has lost a part of his soul and won't last much longer." Yuuko answered. 4 Heads shot up and looked at her in disbelief 3 jaws fell open and 1 person fainted.

* that happened in the Tokyo revelations in the anime just in case you don't know

** I don't know how Kurogane smells so don't hate me for taking a wild guess at it

***Infinity world was in the manga only it never got onto the anime it was a world kinda like angelic layer or human chess a mix of both really

Well there you have it everyone another great chapter! Please read and review!


	7. useless fight and stolen property

Hello everyone it's good to see you all again! I want to take a quick second to thank the reader that read my story and comment often and give me good advice and encouragement! Thank you all very much and you know who you are. Also be aware that there is a fight scene that I epically failed at so yeah…. Now enough from stupid me and on to the story!

Useless fight and stolen property

Last time!

"We want to know if you can figure out what wrong with him." Kurogane put in slowly keeping his head down and not moving his eyes away from the mage. The witch studied Fai for a long moment then snapped back in shock and realization.

"What is it Yuuko?" Mokona asked in a shaky voice.

"You have a problem on your hands for sure." Yuuko replied as she regained control over her facial expressions.

"So you know what's wrong with him?" Syaoran asked in hope.

"Yes I do but you might not want to know." Yuuko looked away trying to figure out how to break the unknown news to them.

"What is it damn it all!" Kurogane cursed at her.

"Well if you must know Fai has lost a part of his soul and won't last much longer." Yuuko answered. 4 Heads shot up and looked at her in disbelief 3 jaws fell open and 1 person fainted.

Normal p.o.v.

"WHAT?" Kurogane, Sakura, And Syaoran cried at once in complete and utter disbelief. Mokona who didn't speak flopped over on the bed fainted.

"It is as I said he lost part of his soul or life force if you wish to call it that." Yuuko continued in a flat tone of voice.

"What do we do he's going to die?" Kurogane yelled at the witch. Yuuko gave him an apologetic look and adverted her eyes slightly so not to look into the ninjas angered red gaze.

"Nothing, unless you can find his lost life force and return what was taken." Yuuko told them simply with a straight face.

"Those people from before must have it." Sakura whispered looking at the wooden floor below her.

"Who are these people you speak of?" Yuuko inquired looking at Syaoran. The boy hadn't said a word but hid his face in his bangs.

"Kyle and a man by the man of Tamaki." Syaoran replied not looking up. Yuuko didn't say a word but just stared at them.

"And they already left the world." Kurogane added in a quiet growl.

"I see I am sorry there is nothing you can do then." Yuuko apologized before her image vanished. A few moments passed as a maddening silence enveloped the travelers. Kurogane dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. Syaoran bit his lower lip as he walked over to the Sakura who played with the end of her dress nervously.

"Let's go get something to eat." Syaoran advised as he wrapped his arm around Sakura and helped her to her feet.

"Where are you two going?" Kurogane asked barley above a whisper as he looked at them.

"We should go get something to eat. To take our mind off…" Syaoran let his voice trail off not wanting to think of Fai's condition. Kurogane thought about it for a long moment. Then stood and walked over to them.

"It might be best if you stay with Fai-san we don't know if those people are here in this world or not." Syaoran advised him but notice the Kurogane didn't agree by the scowl on his face. After another long moment Kurogane looked at him hard.

"You go down stair and if one thing happens, someone looks at you wrong or starts anything you call me I don't want to lose you 2 as well. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Kurogane said the last sentence in a whisper and rubbed his neck and adverted his eyes. Syaoran smiled slightly and nodded glad the ninja cared for them so much. He grabbed Mokona and headed down the stairs to the bar area below to see if they had anything to eat for the 3 of them.

Kurogane p.o.v.

"You go down stairs and if one thing happens, someone looks at you wrong or starts anything you call me, I don't want to lose you two as well. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Kurogane said the last sentence in a whisper and rubbed his neck it felt odd showing how protective he was for the younger companions. The kid smiled a little and took the meat bun and the princess and headed out the door. When the door gave an audible click shut Kurogane sighed and headed back to the chair he had sat in earlier and sat down and pulled it closer to the mage's bed.

"Didn't I tell you that if you wanted to die that bad I would kill you myself?" Kurogane muttered to the unconscious man before him. He remember in Tokyo when he had said those words to the damn mage when he lay on his death bed like this saying just let him die. It was ironic really telling the mage to live his life and here he was dying before him.

The mage's breaths were quick sharp and shaky. He seemed to shiver under all the cloths placed atop of him. His face was twisted in pain. (I wish…I wish I could take his pain away so he could live.) Kurogane thought sadly. Between gasps of breaths the mage barred his teeth revealing his vampire fangs. Was the vampire in him trying to keep him alive? Suddenly an idea hit Kurogane but he didn't know if it would work but it was worth a shot. Kurogane grabbed his sword from the wall and unsheathed it. He sat himself on the edge of the mage's bed and pulled the mage into his lap pulling him into a sitting position. Once he was sure the mage was in a good position Kurogane used the tip of his sword to cut open his wrist. He dropped the sword on the floor by the bed and held the slowly bleeding wrist above the mages open mouth. A few crimson droplets fell into the mage's mouth. After a few seconds the mage's eyes slid open but there was no light in them only pain no life, no twinkle like the ninja was used to. The mage moved unconsciously and grabbed the ninjas arm with a shaky pale white hand and pulled the wrist to his mouth. A lapping sensation traveled up the ninja's arm as the mage drank his blood. The drinking ended in seconds and the mage looked at him again with those pain filled empty eyes that make Kurogane's heart break. Slowly they slid shut again and the mage fell limp in his arms again.

"Fai… please don't die on me…I… love you" Kurogane admitted as he pulled the weak pale form to his chest and hugged him close. He rested his chin on the mage's blonde head. He didn't cry his tears were long sense dried up but his chest hurt. The moment rolled on till it was interrupted by a crash of glass and the sound of wood breaking and a blood chilling scream filled the air and the sound of his name being screamed.

Kurogane took a second to put the mage back on the bed then grab his sword from where it laid then bust through the door and look at the bar below him. (Please god let those kids be alright.) He silently pleaded as he scanned the bar. It was a wreck tables were over turned and glass was scattered everywhere. But what was in the corner of the bar made Kurogane's heart skip a beat. On the ground was the kid with a large cut in his side and the princess with 3 people advancing on her tear in her eyes and terror etched on her face. (God damn it why is it when I'm not around something bad happens?) Kurogane grabbed the railing and jumped over it in one fluid movement. He landed in front of the princess and in front of the people who were advancing on her.

"The hell do you think you're doing to them ass holes?" Kurogane growled anger radiating off of him.

"Just having a little fun." Said one of the people in front of him All 3 wore pitch black cloaks and had on plain white masks on hiding their faces.

"Princess you ok?" Kurogane asked as he looked over his shoulder at her. She nodded her head shakily and cradled Syaoran in her lap and pulled him close.

"Get some cloth and put pressure on his wound I'll help with his wound in a moment once I get rid of these fuckers." Kurogane assured her as he returned his attention back to the men before him.

"Are you done talking?" the middle person said in a sing song voice that sounded that rang a bell in Kurogane's head.

"Yeah and I hope you just leave now cause I am not in a good mood right now." Kurogane smirked to the men giving the ones that didn't want to go up his wrath to get out now before he had at them. The middle one surged forward a claw blade flashed in the light as it shot toward him. Kurogane blocked it with ease and gave the man a sharp kick in the chest. The other 2 came at him. Kurogane grit his teeth as he swung his sword in front of him. The sword produced a yellow light that knocked the 2 attackers back against the wall. The first attacked again and Kurogane ran at him sword ready. Sword clanged with claw and slight sparks flew. The man pulled his second out from his cloak with a second claw on his arm. The man aimed his attack to Kurogane's face who didn't have enough time to react but to pull his head back. The claw cut a few stray hairs from Kurogane's head but scratched his face none the less. Kurogane and the man broke contact and jumped apart, Kurogane landed in front of the princess and the man opposite him. Kurogane held his sword protectively in front of him and moved in front of the princess.

"Kurogane-san…"the kid moaned behind him as the kid tried to push himself into a sitting position. Kurogane shot him a glare and scowled.

"You stay down till I can look at you." Kurogane growled. As he shot at the man again as he avoided the man's attempt to cut his chest. Kurogane turned and cut him in the arm leaving a good slash on it. As he jumped back to his protective stance. The man staggered. (He's not really fighting, he's just playing with us.)

"Get lost!" Kurogane growled at them.

"Fine we got what we wanted." Kurogane could hear the smile in the man's voice as he stumbled out of the room the other two people in tail. The man spun around once more and threw something at him. Kurogane side stepped and the object embedded itself in the support beam to the building behind him. Kurogane growled at them man that was now no were to be seen Once it was safe Kurogane ran to the princess and the kid. (God this is bad!) Kurogane thought as he looked to see the princess had done as he advised and used some cloth the meat bun had come up with to put pressure on the kid's wounds.

"Meat bun cough up my bag there are some bandages in it." Kurogane ordered harshly he needed to get the kid patched up. It was a scratch but it was still bleeding which wasn't good. The meat bun nodded and opened her mouth wide and produced a brown leather sack. Kurogane dug around in the bag till he found the bag the mage made him after Oto country. He wrapped the scratch in the kid's side gently and tied it so it wouldn't unravel.

"there." Kurogane smirked proudly at his work (I never did that before.)

"t-thank you Kurogane-san." The kid stuttered as he sat up.

"AW kuro-daddy is so sweet to nurse Syaoran-kun better!" the meat bun squeaked from the princess's shoulder. The princess hadn't said anything for a while. Kurogane notice she was staring wide eyed at something with a hand over her mouth, (oh please god don't tell me.) Kurogane hesitated to ask but the kid beat him to asking the question.

"Princess what are you looking at?" the kid asked from his sitting position on the floor. The princess raised her arm and pointed at something against the support beam of the building.

"that." She squeaked in a teary voice. Kurogane closed his eyes tight. (Anytime she does that squeak in her voice its bad.) Kurogane hesitantly turned from his kneeling position beside Syaoran to look at what the princess was pointing at. He opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. There dangling from the dagger that the hooded man had thrown at Kurogane earlier was a piece of white coat with a blue design and fur around the end. Kurogane stood and placed a hand on the princess's shoulder and walked passed her. He pulled the dagger out of the wood and the cloth fell into his hand. He rubbed the cloth with his thumb and he sucked in a breath. (this is the mages rode… wait they couldn't have!) Kurogane's face fell into a deep from and he paled slightly.

"Kurogane-san is that…" Syaoran whispered Kurogane bit is lower lip and dashed across the room he jumped up onto one of the only standing tables and grabbed onto the second floor railing and pulled himself up*. (mage please be there laying on the bed please.) Kurogane pleaded to the God's but he knew with the Gods were not on his side considering the bad luck he had been having lately. Kurogane gave the door to the room a mighty kick and it slammed open. Kurogane's heart jumped into his throat. The room was destroyed and the bed was empty and the window was smashed. It looked to be a struggle took place but didn't last long. Kurogane ran to the window there was nobody outside no trail nothing.

The mage was gone…kidnapped…


	8. Author notes

Hey everyone I know this isn't what you were hopping for but I'm taking a small and I mean small break from my Tsubasa chronicles story because the next part of the story will be very moving in my opinion. So I will need time to go over the story review it and get the story down pat and make sure I get the last part of the story down so it very good and worth your wait. But I do have another story I will start to take my mind off the slightly depressing story here. The next one will be funning and enjoyable ^_^. But the next couple of chapter in this story will have 2 part or 2 different endings so everyone can vote on your favorite one. But thanks for all the reviews and favs it is very well appreciated.

See you all again soon!

Fai: yes thanks for reading about us for so long! Its good to see Kurgie is liked so much!

Kurogane: HEY! My name is Kurogane! You damn mage!

Fai: AW kuro-chan is angry (throws up hands and runs away)

Kurogane: shut up! (run after the mage fist raised)

Me: hey, hey calm down Kurogane-san fai-san is just being funny

Zoro: (opens door and looks inside) Oi roxanne have you seen the shitty cook?

Me: Z-Zoro-san you're not supposed to come in till I post my new story please get out. (pushes zoro out the door and slams the door) bye readers I hope you enjoyed reading this story please feel free to tell me your favorite and not so favorite parts! Oh and Kurogane-san!

Kurogane: Yeah what? (stops chancing the mage)

Me: can you tell them the uhm… (fiddles with the end of my shirt)

Kurogane: its ok don't worry. (pats her on the head) Roxanne here doesn't own any part of the Tsubasa chronicle characters or plot.


	9. Author note! Sorry guys!

Sorry guys! I just recently got back on my feet with my family. So I have been in the hospital for a while… well since May 2nd I believe ^_^ll…

Yeah uhm the first week I had been hit by a car and was in a coma for a week. So I haven't been able to put up any new chapter.

A few days after I got better I headed back home and they forced me to stay home. Staying home was ok for a while. But then Mother Nature decided that it was going to test us.

Needless to say that uhm… I played Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz for a day and well….my house became a pile of sticks. Apparently though my computer survived! Glad I got that unbreakable case Ha ha…

So needless to say I should be able to put up more chapters once a get settled down in a new house with my siblings…

Wish me luck!


End file.
